Happy Halloween for Beato
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Il n'écoute jamais. Il ne fait que ce qui lui plaît et est têtu comme une mule... Oui, mais cette fois, Monkey D Luffy aurait dû écouter ses amis et ne pas s'approcher de cette maison...


**Titre :** Happy Halloween for Beato

**Auteur :** Miss Cactus

**Genres :** Horror, Angst, Mystery, Drama, Tragedy (Oui, ils ne rentraient pas tous xD)

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et ceux de Umineko no Naku koro ni à 07th Expansion

**Couple :** /

**NdA:** C'est la première fois que je fais un écrit de ce genre... J'espère ne pas avoir trop divagué ^^' Je l'ai écrit pour un concours sur un autre site dont le thème était "La maison des horreurs" et je pense l'avoir assez bien respecté.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

« -Oï ! Luffy dépêche-toi, tes amis t'attendent dehors !

- J'arrive ! »

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers en courant, passa rapidement dans la cuisine pour se prendre quelques provisions et couru rejoindre tout le petit monde qui l'attendait dehors.

« Pas trop tôt ! » Lui lança une jeune femme en remettant une de ses longues mèches rousses derrière son oreille. « -Tu nous as dit de ne pas être en retard mais au final c'est toujours toi le dernier !

-Ah ! Tu es tellement magnifique lorsque tu t'énerves, ma princesse ! » Roucoula un blond, en prenant ladite princesse par la taille. Il l'approcha de lui dans le but d'apposer ses lèvres dans son cou – et de lui sucer le sang si on en jugeait par son costume – mais fut arrêté par un coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Luffy, c'est quoi ce costume ? Et... Cette vis ? » Un autre homme, aux cheveux étrangement verts cette fois-ci, pointa le crâne du petit brun qui ricana.

« -C'est Ace qui m'a donné l'idée ! C'est cool, pas vrai, Zoro ! Il a dit que c'était Freinkansten !

-Frankenstein ... » Corrigea Nami avec exaspération. Jusqu'où sa débilité pouvait-elle bien aller ?

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! » S'exclama Luffy, sans vraiment l'écouter. « -Usopp et Robin ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils ont eu un empêchement apparemment. » Lui répondit Sanji.

« Mais Vivi a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour faire le début de la tournée avec nous, elle doit rejoindre Kohza après. » Rajouta Nami.

« Alors on y va ? Dépêchez-vous ! On va plus avoir de bonbons après ! »

Les trois adolescents soupirèrent en cœur et rejoignirent leur ami, qui partait déjà chercher tous les bonbons qu'on allait lui distribuer. Luffy, qui marchait en tête de queue, ne cessait de leur dire d'accélérer, ce qui agaça rapidement la rousse qui, effectivement, passa à la vitesse supérieure mais pour bien lui faire comprendre où elle allait lui enfoncer ses bonbons si il ne se taisait pas un peu.

Une petite dispute plus tard, ils réussirent à arriver plus ou moins en vie à la demeure des Nefertari, Luffy ne pouvant plus marcher était sur le dos de Zoro. Vivi se dépêcha de les rejoindre lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. Sanji-san, Luffy-san, vos déguisements sont très bien réussis ! » S'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement. Elle offrit ensuite un petit sourire à Nami.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me trouver un déguisement de mon côté... » Rit la rousse.

« Moi non plus. » La rassura son amie. « Mais Zoro-san, pourquoi ce bandage sur ton œil... ? »

Sanji et Nami se retournèrent vers le vert. Ils ne l'avais pas remarqué... Il portait un bandage qui faisait le tour de sa tête et lui recouvrait l'œil gauche.

« -Bah... C'est mon déguisement...

-Et tu es déguisé en quoi, marimo ?

-En momie, ça se voit, non ? »

…

Toute la petite troupe se mit donc en route dans le but de chercher des bonbons dans toutes les maisons du quartier, Luffy s'étant soudainement réveillé à la vue du petit paquet de chocolats que leur avait offert Vivi. Plusieurs pâtés de maison plus tard, certains commencèrent à s'ennuyer du fais que les gens qu'ils croisaient n'étaient pas des amis proches. Ou des amis tout court. Mais loin d'être découragés, le petit brun de la bande ne cessait de répéter que « Après tout, c'est les meilleurs pour la fin ! » malgré les plaintes de la jeune rousse qui n'aurait pas vraiment dû mettre de talons cette nuit.

* * *

« -Kobby !

-Luffy-san ! »

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui, leur faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Evidemment, il y en avait toujours un pour être à l'Ouest.

« Des bonbons ! » Cria le plus jeune de la bande

« -Chut, pas si fort, Luffy-san…

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Kobby ? » Entendirent-ils derrière la porte. « Il y a un problème ? »

Le jeune homme frissonna en entrouvrant la porte.

« Non, Hermepp-san, tout va bien. » Le rassura-t-il mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et regarda tout de même ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« Ah, Kobby ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec lui ! Je croyais que tes cousins devaient venir… » Lui lança Luffy.

Kobby rit nerveusement.

« -Hé bien… Ils ont eu un petit empêchement…

-Oui, un empêchement » Surenchérit son ami, en tendant un saladier de bonbons aux adolescents avant de prendre son ami par le bras et de le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. La porte se ferma sur la mine affolée de Kobby, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

« Impressionnant, Nami-san… Tu avais raison pour ces deux-là… » Souffla Vivi.

« C'était évident. » Lui répondit-elle en prenant le billet que lui tendait Zoro en grommelant.

« -Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Dit Sanji en tapotant l'épaule du brun.

* * *

« -Luffy !

-Shanks ! »

Le roux rattrapa au vol son petit protégé qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

« -Luffy !

-Shanks !

-Luffy !

-Shanks !

-Lu-

-On a compris ! » Crièrent les autres, n'en pouvant plus de leur cinéma.

Shanks relâcha tristement le jeune homme et leur tendit des paquets fermés de différents bonbons, tous plus colorés et étranges les uns que les autres.

« -Voilà pour vous !

-Merci, Shanks ! » Luffy s'apprêta à revenir sur le roux mais fut retenu par Zoro qui voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, histoire de dormir… Encore.

« -On y va, nous.

-Passe me voir à la fin de ta tournée, Luffy !

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Shanks ! »

Et ce fut sur un au revoir des plus larmoyants qu'ils changèrent de maison.

* * *

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as rien ?! T'as pas le droit ! C'est Halloween ce soir ! »

Mihawk regarda avec exaspération la chose au chapeau de paille qui s'était accroché à son pantalon, lui réclamant des sucreries. Il releva le regard sur Zoro, fronçant les sourcils dans une demande d'explications. Le vert ne fit que hocher la tête de droite à gauche, lui signifiant que de toute façon, il était un cas désespéré…

« -Je reviendrai ! Et tu verras si t'as pas de bonbons je te jure que-

-Oui, oui… » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Nami lorsqu'elle le traîna plus loin.

* * *

« -Diiiites ~ On peut passer chez Law ? Je l'ai vu prendre plein de choses au magasin la dernière fois !

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Répondit Vivi au petit brun.

« -En plus Kidd a dit qu'il allait passer la soirée avec lui ! Mais il a continué avec des choses que j'ai pas vraiment comprises…

-ALORS NON ! »

* * *

Nami regarda l'une des dernières maisons avec effroi. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne bâtisse, tout au fond d'une rue, qui ne donnait pas vraiment confiance. D'apparence assez vieille, il n'y avait aucun éclairage aux alentours, toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées et elle avait la mauvaise réputation d'être hantée… Evidemment, elle savait très bien que ce dernier point était faux, les fantômes n'existaient pas après tout…

« Dites, on est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? » Questionna-t-elle tout de même, pas vraiment rassurée.

« -Ne t'en fais pas Nami-san, je te protègerai !

-Oui ! T'imagines tous les bonbons qu'ils doivent avoir !

-Mais il n'y a personne qui vit ici, Luffy…

-Si, c'est sûr, j'ai vu de la lumière la dernière fois ! Allez, on y va, ça va sûrement être génial ! »

Nami frissonna. Il était vraiment inconscient et rien ne lui faisait peur… En plus, Vivi était partie rejoindre son petit ami, elle était désormais la seule fille au milieu d'eux.

_Trois garçons pour me protéger, tout va bien aller…_

« -D-D'accord… Mais si personne ne répond, on s'en va.

-Oui ! »

Ils ouvrirent donc le portillon qui grinça horriblement, faisant serrer des dents la rousse. Cette dernière s'accrocha à la manche de la veste de Sanji, qui se retourna et essaya de la rassurer d'un petit sourire. Luffy sautilla presque en montant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, impatient de recevoir de nouveaux bonbons. Il sonna mais personne ne répondit. Le brun fit la moue et sonna deux nouvelles fois.

« -A-Allez, Luffy… Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne et il nous reste encore plein de maison…

-Mais c'est pas drôle… » Il sonna une nouvelle fois.

« Luffy ! On y va ! »

Il fit la moue et lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir le plus jeune se retourna.

« Regardez ! Y a de la lumière ! »

Il montra du doigt une fenêtre de l'étage.

« -Ça veut dire que y a des gens !

-Ils ne veulent peut-être pas être dérangés… Luffy, reviens ! » Le brun n'écouta pas les appels de son amie et entra à l'intérieur de la maison… Qui ressemblait plutôt à un manoir.

« Tu vois Nami, tout va bien ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois à l'intérieur, en continuant d'avancer sans aucune crainte. La seule fille du groupe se mordit les lèvres en s'avançant vers lui, bien décidée à lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de faire.

« Tu sais, Luffy, tu n- » Au moment où elle allait entrer pour le traîner dehors, la porte d'entrée se referma brusquement devant son nez. Elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de l'ouvrir. « Luffy ? Luffy ! Ouvre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle plaqua son oreille contre le bois, essayant de repérer la moindre trace du garçon au chapeau de paille, pendant que Zoro faisait le tour de la maison en cherchant une autre entrée.

« Rien, Sanji-kun. Il n'y a aucun bruit ! » S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Ecarte-toi, Nami-san. »

Elle fit ce que le blond lui disait. Il tapa plusieurs fois contre la porte, essaya de nouveaux à coups de pieds, essaya de la défoncer mais rien ne marchait. Elle était comme condamnée, elle aussi.

« Aucun autre moyen d'entrer. » Leur dit Zoro en revenant.

« Mon dieu, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller ! » La rousse se plaqua les mains sur son visage en tremblant. Soudain elle se rappela de la lumière dont avait parlé Luffy. Elle descendit les quelques marches en courant et se tourna pour voir cette pièce éclairée. Elle était toujours allumée, mais ce n'était pas tout. L'ombre d'une petite fille semblait la regarder. Lorsque l'ombre la remarque, elle se dépêcha de sortir de devant la fenêtre.

« Là ! Luffy n'est pas seul à l'intérieur ! » Dit-elle aux deux autres garçons en pointant du doigt la pièce. « Il y avait quelqu'un juste là ! »

Zoro essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la porte.

« On a compris votre jeu ! C'est bon, on a bien eu peur maintenant on doit y aller, ouvrez ! » Demanda Sanji aux habitants de la maison.

« Sanji-kun, attention ! » Le blond se retourna au cri de Nami, plaquant par réflexe Zoro contre la porte. Un énorme chien avait fait d'eux sa cible et s'était jeté sur les deux jeunes hommes, sautant au travers de la terrasse. Il roula sur quelques mètres avant de se relever. Les trois adolescents se mirent à courir vers un arbre, essayant de semer l'animal. Le vert monta en premier et, une fois assis sur une branche pris la main de la rousse qui se faisait porter par Sanji. Zoro tendit ensuite sa main au blond, voyant le chien s'approcher rapidement de leur arbre.

« Vite ! » Souffla Nami, les larmes aux yeux en voyant que la bête accélérait. Le jeune homme sur l'arbre réussit à le hisser en haut au bout de quelques essais, évitant de peu la catastrophe. Les trois se sourirent avant de reprendre leur route. L'arbre étant à côté de la maison, il était facile d'atteindre une des fenêtres de l'étage de la branche où ils étaient. Zoro s'avança et enleva sans grande difficulté les planches bois pourri par le temps se trouvant devant les carreaux. Avec une de ses planches, il réussit à casser une des vitres et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Nami et Sanji le suivirent, guettant le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur. A partir de là, en sachant que toutes les entrées du bas étaient condamnées, ils étaient désormais hors de portée de l'animal qui aboyait à l'extérieur.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour calmer les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs, tout en observant la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Cela semblait être une chambre d'enfant au vu des jouets éparpillés au sol. On aurait pu croire qu'une personne venait juste de quitter la pièce mais la présence des couches de poussière les persuader du contraire. Le blond se pencha à la fenêtre, regardant le chien aboyer juste en dessous d'eux, tandis que le vert s'asseyait sur le lit et que la rousse regardait avec attention les nombreux cadres photos présents. Après quelques minutes de silence complet, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Au premier crépuscule, offre en sacrifice les six élus par la clef. » Murmura une voix de petite fille. S'en suivit un rire effrayant, qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Huh ~ ! Fait ! » S'exclama joyeusement la voix. Les deux étaient tellement différentes que l'on aurait dit que deux personnes parlaient, mais on entendait pourtant bien quelque chose de similaire.

_Pendant que les cerisiers fleurissent,_

_Arrêtez-vous dans les fleurs violettes._

_Quand vous serez fatigués des fleurs violettes,_

_Arrêtez-vous dans les fleurs de cerisiers._

_Quand vous serez fatiguée des fleurs de -_

La petite fille qui chantait s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé.

« Nami-san ? » Zoro se retourna vers la rousse lorsqu'il entendit Sanji murmurer son nom. Elle tremblait et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« -C'est quoi ça… Je lui avais pourtant dit… Mais il n'écoute jamais rien, cet imbécile ! Si on est dans cette merde c'est de sa faute !

-Calme-toi, Nami-san… » Le blond la prit doucement dans ses bras et à sa plus grande surprise, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Au second crépuscule, les survivants devront séparer les deux qui sont proches. » Continua-t-elle.

« -Huh ~ ! Terminé aussi !

-C'est quoi cette blague… » Chuchota Zoro.

« Au troisième crépuscule, les survivants devront honorer mon nom à voix haute.

-Zoro ! Sanji !

-Huh ~ !

-Nami ! »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, surpris, en reconnaissant la voix de leur ami. Il était donc bien à l'intérieur !

« Je vais le chercher, ne bougez pas d'ici ! » Leur lança Zoro avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

« Attends ! Zoro ! » Nami se lança à sa poursuite, mais lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte le même problème qu'à l'entrée survint. Impossible de la faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un poil. Agacée de ce petit jeu dont ils étaient tous les quatre victimes, elle lança son poing dans la porte qui trembla, sans rien de plus. Elle sentit avec étonnement Sanji se placer derrière elle en lui prenant doucement la main.

« -Arrête, Nami-san, ça ne sert à rien.

-Sanji-kun...

-Cherchons plutôt un autre moyen de sortir de cette pièce.

-Oui, tu as raison... » Elle rougit en se rendant compte que la distance qui les séparait était vraiment minime. « T-Trouvons autre chose. »

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul le faible éclat de la lune pouvait les guider. Nami s'occupa de chercher une seconde porte ou autre en passant ses mains sur les murs alors que Sanji, lui, regardait par la fenêtre un autre moyen de sortie. Avec le chien qui faisait autant de bruit en les attendant en bas et les fenêtres condamnées ce n'est pas par là qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose. Il soupira d'agacement en tapotant ses doigts contre son bras. Et voilà qu'il commençait à stresser sans pouvoir sortir une cigarette pour se soulager. Quel Halloween pourri, il était bien venu seulement pour sa Nami-san, il se serait bien passé des deux autres imbéciles qui s'étaient tirés en courant sinon... Il se remémora le début de la soirée...

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à cette maison... Et le pire était bien survenu quand Luffy avait encore fait sa tête de mule en entrant alors que personne ne les y avait invités. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée ils auraient bien pu prendre tout ça à la rigolade : un petit courant d'air ou une personne cachée l'aurait fait claquée, tout le monde sursaute et c'est fini. Mais ils avaient bien senti tous les trois qu'il y avait un problème... Ce n'était pas parce que Nami était paranoïaque qu'elle s'était jetée sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, c'était bien parce que dès qu'ils avaient passé le portail ils avaient tous senti cette présence étrange, cette sensation désagréable d'être observée de tous les côtés sans savoir qui était présent...

« Nami-san, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Nami-san ? »

Soudain la lumière de la pièce s'alluma. Sanji poussa une exclamation de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'inscription sur les murs.

_Au quatrième crépuscule, creuse la tête et tue._

« -Nami-san ! Réponds-moi !

-Ça ne sert à rien... »

Il se tourna et se retourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix...

« C'est fini. »

Mais il était bien seul dans cette pièce.

« N'oublie pas... »

Il sentit un grand froid dans son corps.

« Ces mots... »

Puis soudain quelque chose lui transperça l'estomac.

« Qu'ils restent gravés dans ta mémoire. »

Et le crâne. Tout devint noir.

« Au quatrième crépuscule, creuse la tête et tue. » Un ricanement s'éleva dans l'air avant qu'une voix enfantine fasse apparition « Huh ~ ! Fait ! »

* * *

« Aïe ! »

La jeune rousse se releva difficilement en époussetant son jean.

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterrit, moi ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de voir au travers l'obscurité les meubles qui l'entouraient. Elle n'appela personne, elle ne trembla pas, elle ne paniqua pas, elle ne cria pas non plus. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon, elle avait bien compris qu'elle était seule. Aucun des trois garçons n'allaient venir la sauver, elle n'était plus au lycée en train de se faire accoster par n'importe quel garçon... Ce soir elle était seule, cette fois-ci elle devait se débrouiller. Nami n'était pas faible, loin de là. Il fallait juste qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse la tête froide pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

« Au quatrième crépuscule, creuse la tête et tue. »

Nami fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ces paroles.

« Huh ~ ! Fait ! »

Elle frissonna. Cela voulait-il dire que quelqu'un était mort ? Non, impossible... Même si le sentiment de peur, de terreur même, qu'elle avait ressenti en passant le portail lui avait presque coupé le souffle, ils ne pouvaient pas leur arriver une telle chose... Ils se croiraient dans un mauvais film d'horreur américain.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une lumière. » Elle chercha sur les murs un quelconque interrupteur, espérant cette fois-ci qu'il marche et qu'elle puisse enfin voir où elle était. Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation. Enfin !

La rousse appuya dessus et se retourna. Cette pièce aussi était poussiéreuse, cela devait être une vieille maison abandonnée depuis un moment après tout. Elle marcha un peu, regardant avec attention les meubles. Une machine à laver apparemment, quelques étagères pas très en état et des chiffons traînaient. Cela semblait être une cave, juste une cave des plus normales. Elle remarqua qu'une dizaine de marches menaient à une porte. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité ici, sûrement grâce à la lumière, mais elle devait retrouver les garçons. La rousse décida alors de monter, faisant attention où elle posait les pieds, et une fois devant la porte elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, Nami. »

Elle prit sa respiration, compta jusqu'à trois les yeux fermés et ouvrit d'un coup, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque.

« Huh ~ ! Tu espères mal ! »

Elle hurla à la vue d'un clown à deux doigts de son visage. Un clown avec un sourire figé, et surtout la mâchoire arraché. On pouvait y voit des dents sur le point de tomber avec de la peau et de la chaire qui pendaient. Elle n'hésita pas plus d'une demi-seconde et referma directement la porte. Nami posa une main sur son cœur, essayant de se calmer et surtout d'oublier ce visage abominable.

Mais les larmes aux coins de ses yeux se mirent à couler lorsque deux mains pâles traversèrent le bois de la porte et vinrent caresser ses hanches. Elle se retint à grande peine de vomir mais ne pu empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres au moment où les mains la poussèrent et la firent dévaler les escaliers en même temps que la pièce replongeait dans une obscurité angoissante.

_Je rêve... Non, je cauchemarde..._

Elle resta coucher, fixant le plafond, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois chose faite, elle se rassit et laissa les larmes couler. Forte ? Elle rêvait... Sans eux elle n'était rien, elle ne pouvait même pas sortir d'une simple pièce...

_Pathétique._

Oui, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle était tout simplement et bonnement pathétique.

« Ne pleure pas, tu es encore plus moche que d'habitude. » Rit la petite fille.

« -Je te hais.

-Je vais faire de tes derniers instants un enfer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de dix ans peut me faire ?

-Tout. »

La lumière l'aveugla et elle dût se mettre une main devant les yeux pour ne pas les fermer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis fixa avec incompréhension le mur d'en face où trônait une phrase rouge écrite d'une écriture d'enfant.

_Au premier crépuscule, offre en sacrifice les six élus par la clef._

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il n'y avait rien la première fois qu'elle avait allumé la lumière.

« Hiii ! »

Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant un liquide froid lui tomber sur la nuque. Elle se releva le plus vite possible en s'essuyant. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux et remarqua qu'un liquide rouge était étalé sur ses doigts. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond, ce fut cette foi-ci un hurlement d'effroi qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« K-Kobby... »

Le visage défiguré de ce dernier trônait juste au-dessus d'elle. Pas de corps, pas de cou, juste la tête. Une tête accrochée au plafond. Mais cette dernière n'était pas seule... Cinq autres étaient suspendues en cercle autour de la première.

Hermepp, Law, Kidd, Mihawk, Shanks...

_Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!_

Assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant, Nami pleurait silencieusement. Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était encore fourrée... Dans quoi est-ce que Luffy les avait-il entraînés ? Elle releva les yeux en direction des têtes au plafond et se sentit devenir nauséeuse.

_Non, non, non, non..._

Elle couru dans un coin de la pièce et régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac.

« -Pathétique.

-Monstre.

-Huh ~ ! Tu es méchante !

-Tu es loin d'être gentille. »

Un rire s'éleva derrière elle.

« Dire ça à une enfant... »

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la femme en face d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon et une fleur prenait place dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'une folie meurtrière et sa longue robe rouge et noire était connue de tous.

« Béatrice... » Murmura Nami.

« Oh. » S'exclama la dénommée Béatrice en faisant apparaître une pipe dans sa main droite. « -Je ne suis donc pas si oubliée que ça, dans ce monde.

-Tout le monde... Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de vous… La sorcière dorée… Béatrice… »

La sorcière laissa échapper un rire.

« Ce nom ne m'appartient désormais plus. J'ai légué mes pouvoirs à une nouvelle sorcière éternelle. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas être ici. »

Elle regarda les têtes suspendues en souriant avant de disparaître en laissant derrière elle deux papillons dorés qui vinrent se placer de chaque côté de Nami. Cette dernière fit quelques pas en arrière lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir ce soir… Et certainement pas à cause d'une sorcière tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfant !

« Nami-san… »

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur les six têtes à terre qui la regardaient. C'était celle de Kobby qui venait de prendre la parole.

« -Nami-san…

-Pathétique. » Poursuivit Mihawk.

« Tu fais pitié » Enchaîna Kidd.

« N'étais-tu pas censée rester avec Luffy ? » Demanda Shanks.

Lorsque Law ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lui aussi, elle leur cria de se taire et se rua sur la porte de la cave. La poignée dans les mains, elle essaya de l'abaisser, de se débrouiller pour que cette fichue porte bouge, mais rien ne marchait. Elle entendait avec horreur les six autres l'appeler, elle ne voulait même pas se retourner pour les voir. La rousse ferma les yeux en sentant une petite douleur sur sa joue gauche. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle remarqua avec horreur un poignard planté dans le mur juste à côté d'elle. Ce dernier se métamorphosa en papillon doré, une aile tâché de sang.

Elle se retourna pour voir où était l'autre papillon mais elle fut face à la place au visage défiguré de Hermepp. Elle hurla et plaqua son visage contre la porte.

_C'est un cauchemar. Réveille-toi, Nami, réveille-toi !_

Un autre cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit une atroce douleur dans sa jambe droite.

« Tu ne rêves pas. Tu vas mourir. »

En entendant ces mots de cette voix enfantine, elle se reprit.

« Hors de question que je crève ici ! »

Dans un excès de rage, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et, comme elle le pensait, le clown était toujours là. Nami écarquilla les yeux lorsque ce dernier avança son visage vers elle en souriant. Elle s'apprêta à l'envoyer dans les roses lorsque quelque de froid se colla à elle. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus son haut et que la pointe d'un couteau était tout contre son buste. La rousse fit un pas en arrière, voulant se sortir de cette situation, mais elle fut retenue par deux personnes. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser les visages défigurés de Shanks et Mihawk. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était bien le fait qu'il venait de récupérer leurs corps alors qu'il y a quelques instants ils n'en avaient pas.

« Non, non ! Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle. Le clown ne fit que se rapprocher tandis que les deux autres hommes faisaient de même, dans l'autre sens, pendant que la pointe s'enfonçait lentement dans son buste. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il le tourna, le sortit pour l'enfoncer de nouveau encore et encore.

« Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me tuez pas ! » Elle ne savait même pas qui elle suppliait, mais la douleur embrouillait son cerveau et c'était malheureusement tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur… Sanji-kun._

La lame la traversa une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne retombe en arrière, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux sans vie.

« Au quatrième crépuscule, creuse le buste et tue. » Un rire plus fort que tous les précédents s'éleva. « Idiote… » Fut le murmure qui suivit. « Huh ~ ! Fait ! »

* * *

« 'Tain, mais c'est quoi ce boucan pas possible ? » Râla Zoro en s'asseyant sur un des nombreux canapés à disposition dans le salon. Il avait parcouru les nombreuses pièces de la maison, retombant parfois dans les mêmes, sans trouver une seule trace du petit brun. En plus, quand - par le plus grand des hasards - il était retombé dans la chambre où lui, Nami et Sanji avaient atterrit en arrivant ici, il n'y avait aucune trace de ses deux compagnons.

« Au quatrième crépuscule, creuse le buste et tue. » Et cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de parler… « Huh ~ ! Fait ! » Cette gamine n'arrêtait pas de raconter des trucs à propos de 'crépuscules'. Il n'y comprenait rien et s'en fichait complètement en fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver les trois autres, sortir d'ici et rentrer chez lui pour…

« Dormir. » Bailla-t-il en se couchant sur le canapé poussiéreux.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt ton tour.

-Hein ? » Il ne reçu aucune réponse et ne s'en préoccupa pas le moindre du monde.

Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque la voix revint.

« Au troisième crépuscule, les survivants devront honorer mon nom à voix haute. » Elle soupira, agacée. Zoro étant Zoro, il décida, une fois de plus, de l'ignorer. Il tomba dans un léger sommeil comateux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite main lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se releva et tomba face à une petite fille, d'environ huit ou neuf ans, une mine boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui retombaient sur les épaules, quelques mèches étaient retenues à une hauteur plus haute grâce au passe rose où était accroché un petit chapeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle avait une simple robe rose et noire, avec un petit nœud au milieu. Ce qui interpella Zoro fut l'aigle à une aile qui trônait fièrement sur le côté gauche de son vêtement.

« T'es qui ? » Demanda abruptement le vert.

« -Huh ~ ! Maria devrait poser cette question la première ! Tu es dans la maison de Maria !

-Je vois… Alors c'est chez toi ici. » Il la crut sur parole, ne se souciant pas du fait que l'état abandonné de la bâtisse prouvait qu'il n'y avait plus d'habitant depuis des années.

« -Je suis -

-Roronoa Zoro, Maria le sait.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Huh ~ ! » Maria gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils. Zoro la regarda se diriger vers un petit cadre photo sur la table basse, avant qu'elle ne le prenne et qu'elle ne le regarde avec nostalgie.

« C'est maman et Maria. Maman était très gentille avec Maria, même si parfois elle état possédée par une méchante sorcière… Mais elle arrivait toujours à la battre ! »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

« Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. » Poursuivit-elle sans se soucier du fait que le vert écoutait, ou non. « -Maria voulait faire une surprise à Béato parce que Béato avait fait une surprise à Maria il y a quelques années.

-Qui est Béato ?

-Huh ~ ! La sorcière dorée ! La sorcière éternelle ! Béatrice ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Béato est coincée ici, elle ne peut rien faire… Alor je vais faire ce qu'il y a marqué sur la pierre pour qu'elle puisse utiliser sa magie ! » S'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement, en pointant du doigt un vieil épitaphe sous un tableau à moitié brûlé. Zoro s'avança pour le lire.

« J'ai beaucoup avancé ! » Rit-elle. Puis elle continua d'une voix plus sinistre. « Il ne me manque plus que le second, le troisième, le sixième, le septième et le huitième crépuscule avant que tout soit prêt… » Un nouveau rire lui échappa avant qu'un lourd bruit ne se fasse entendre.

« Au second crépuscule, les survivants devront séparer les deux qui sont proches. » Elle soupira. « Je l'avais oublié, je l'ai fait, lui aussi. » Le vert se retourna pour lui demander des explications lorsqu'il eut la réponse au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre. Kohza et Vivi étaient allongés par terre, leurs deux corps gisant dans une flaque de sang. Choqué, Zoro flancha et se rattrapa de peu à l'épitaphe derrière lui. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Pas trop tôt… » La frange de Maria lui recouvrait ses yeux. « Tu as tout compris, Roronoa. Tous tes amis sont morts pour Béato. » Elle leva les bras au ciel en ricanant joyeusement. « Bientôt, bientôt tout sera terminé ! Et le pays doré nous ouvrira enfin ses portes ! Personne ne pourra empêcher Béatrice de ressusciter, personne ne l'empêchera de récupérer ses véritables pouvoirs ! »

Zoro était peut-être lent, mais lorsqu'il comprenait qu'une chose n'allait pas, ses réactions étaient plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumée. Aussi, il enregistra très bien le fait que cette gamine avait des problèmes et qu'il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici. Malheureusement il ne remarqua que trop tard les papillons dorés autour de lui. Il fixa avec incompréhension Maria, qui elle-même regardait les insectes de ses yeux vides de toute humanité.

« Huh ~ ! Le pays doré, le pays doré ! Huh ~ ! » Chantonnait-elle.

C'était bien la première fois que le vert ne savait quoi faire. Aucune répartie ne voulait sortir de ses lèvres, et ses membres ne voulaient se mouvoir.

« Pourquoi partir ? Tout va aller si vite… »

Il fallait qu'il les retrouve, qu'ils s'en aillent.

« De toutes façon tu es seul. »

Qu'il l'empêche de se servir des autres.

« Quels autres ? Les crépuscules ont déjà été achevés »

Personne ne mourra.

« Tu te crois où ? Chez les bisounours ? Tellement ennuyant… Ronove m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais celui qui avait le plus de répondant. Les garçons sont tellement ennuyant… Inutile de s'amuser avec toi. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Maria fit apparaître un sac dans ses mains. De ce sac elle sortit une sucette en forme de citrouille qu'elle agita de haut en bas.

« Venez à moi, mes serviteurs. »

Deux majordomes à tête d'animal apparurent devant la petite fille.

« Je ne veux plus jouer… Béato me manque, dépêchez-vous. » Chouina-t-elle, sa voix sinistre redevenue celle d'une enfant normale

Sans un mot de plus les deux disparurent. Zoro eut juste le temps de comprendre que tout ce cirque allait mal se finir qu'il sentit deux mains encadrer son visage. Ces deux mains la lui firent tourner violemment, un craquement résonna et son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Le second serviteur s'occupa de le retourner et de lui planter un poignard dans le ventre.

« -Rapide, tellement rapide… Huh ~ ! Maria aurait voulu jouer plus longtemps ! » Soupira Maria. Elle sortit ensuite un petit carnet et un stylo qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. « Au cinquième crépuscule, creuse le ventre et tue. » Elle fit une petite croix à côté de cette phrase. « Huh ~ ! »

-Q-Q-… Zoro ! »

La petite se retourna vers le brun qui tapait de toutes ses forces sur la vitre qui le séparait d'elle.

« Tu es dans cette boule de verre depuis trois heures maintenant, tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est inutile ? »

Luffy ferma les yeux avant de gémir de douleur. Il se sentait tellement mal. Depuis son arrivée dans l'enceinte de la demeure il sentait bien une présence, quelque chose qui lui incitait à ne pas entrer et à ignorer cette maison. Mais évidemment, il avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête et désormais ils se retrouvaient pris au piège dans une boule de verre, à regarder ses amis mourir un par un. Sa naïveté et son insouciance les avaient encore fourrés dans de beaux draps. Mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait rien arranger. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qui était cette fille ? Il y a seulement quelques heures, ils étaient encre des lycéens normaux préparant leur soirée d'Halloween, pourquoi ce genre de choses ne tombaient que sur eux ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une vie un peu hors de la normale. Pourquoi faire dans la banalité alors que rien que ses amis étaient tous uniques en leurs genres ? Même son frère avait tout pour plaire ! Mais lui ? Mis à part sa capacité à attirer les regards - désapprobateurs le plus souvent - il ne savait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas être laissé pour compte, derrière, seul, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pour qu'ils le voient, qu'ils n'oublient pas qu'il voulait être avec eux.

Des sanglots lui échappèrent.

« Ne pleure pas, tout le monde te regarde. » Lui murmura Maria.

Il releva la tête et vit un groupe de filles qui le fixaient avec dédain.

« -Tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps.

-De toute façon, Bernkastel, tu râles toujours !

-Venant de toi cela ne m'affecte pas le moindre du monde, Lambda.

-Ne me donne pas de surnom ! C'est Lambdadelta !

-Béatrice-sama ! » S'écria une des filles. Aussitôt, elle, suivit de six autres s'agenouillèrent, tandis que Lambdadelta et Bernkastel continuaient à se disputer.

« Huh ~ ! Béato ! » La petite se jeta dans les bras de la sorcière qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon.

« -Hé bien, que s'est-il donc passé ici ?

-Tout est pour toi ! Joyeux Halloween, Béato !

-Vraiment ? Merci, Maria. » Lui sourit la sorcière.

« Mais… » Elle releva les yeux vers Luffy, qui tapaient désormais de toutes ses forces contre le verre dans le but de le briser et d'aller leur faire le portrait. Femmes ou pas, il s'en contrefichait.

« -Que vas-tu faire de lui, Maria ?

-Huh ~ ! »Elle se détacha de la femme et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en ressortit une enveloppe où le même dessin imprimé sur es habits figurait. Un aigle à une aile.

« Je voulais qu'il t'aide, Béato. Qu'il fasse partit des crépuscules… » Maria s'approcha de lui et fit passer l'enveloppe au travers du verre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Dégage ! Je vais te buter !

-C'est ton invitation pour le pays doré.

-J'en veux pas ! Dégage je t'ai dit !

-Ne la perd pas. Et ne l'ouvre surtout pas. »

Toutes les filles présentes disparurent aussitôt cette phrase prononcée. Seule Béatrice était restée dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Elle regarda Luffy perdre peu à peu ses esprits en souriant.

« Alors, comment vas-tu résoudre cette nouvelle énigme, Ushiromiya Battler ? »

Elle se volatilisa en laissant derrière elle une multitude de papillons dorés, et des vies brisées à tout jamais.

_End ~_


End file.
